The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Hand tools generally comprise a work portion (i.e., that portion of the tool which interfaces with a workpiece or the like) and a user interface portion (i.e., that portion of the tool which the user/operator manipulates). It is well-known in the manufacture of hand tools to produce a hand tool from a steel stamping or a forging in order to create a desired work portion for the tool. It is further commonplace to coat the user interface portion of the tool with a soft plastic. In such hand tools, however, the user interface is not optimized to maximize the efficiency of the tool and the comfort to the user/operator.
In a hand tool, it is desirable to obtain the most efficient transfer of the force that is applied by the user/operator of the tool to the workpiece upon which the tool is acting. Simultaneously, it is desirable to minimize any discomfort experienced by the user/operator during use and manipulation of the tool. Consequently, a hand tool that possesses the appropriate strength and rigidity while improving the tactile feel and feedback for the user is sought after. Moreover, it is desirable to keep the weight of a hand tool to a minimum while maximizing its strength and its ability to transfer the maximum amount of force from the user to the workpiece.